According to the International Sleep Products Association (ISPA) the domestic U.S. mattress industry shipped mattresses and foundation units in 2006 totaling 43 million pieces or roughly 20 million sets of bedding with an estimated retail value in excess of $12 billion. Non-residential or contract sales account for more than 2½ million units sold to lodging, healthcare, dormitories, etc.
According to Furniture Today, the domestic U.S. retail sales of furniture in 2006 totaled approximately $63.9 billion.
Mattresses, mattress foundations, upholstered furniture articles or filled furnishing articles have traditionally been fashioned so as to cause the cover materials to be permanently attached to the composite article, with no or limited opportunity for individuals to access the internal components of the article. Attempts have been made using user-installable, replaceable outer covers.
There is a need for further mattresses, mattress foundations, upholstered furniture articles and filled furnishing articles having tamper evident covers.